


Магічні пригоди і таємниці

by Sisters_Mills



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Superheroes, Ukraine - Freeform
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisters_Mills/pseuds/Sisters_Mills
Summary: Я випадково знайшла на горищі чарівну шкатулку, відкрила її і тут моє життя полетіло шкереберть.
Relationships: Margarita Samoilova/Anton Movchan
Kudos: 6





	Магічні пригоди і таємниці

Я сиділа на задньому сидінні автобуса і крізь брудне скло дивилась як за вікном пропливають соняшникові поля та лісочки. Було до жаху нудно, а їхати ще цілу годину. Оновлювати стрічку новин вже набридло, а нічого крім телефону з собою не було — брати з собою книжку на пару днів бабуся назвала зайвим, а своє улюблене рукоділля я сама не захотіла тягати. Тож, доводилось витрішатися у вікно і подумки розробляти дизайн для нового кольє, яке я збиралась вдягти у перший навчальний день в цьому семестрі. Якщо, звісно, встигну зробити його до цього дня, а то в мене часто так буває — запланую щось на певний термін, а потім не встигаю. Батьки кажуть, що це тому, що я не організована і неуважна. А я наполягаю на версії, що я творча особистість і усілякі рамки стримують мій творчий потенціал. Але, взагалі-то, вони майже праві. Я просто часто відволікаюся на різні інші проекти і роблю багато справ одночасно. Автобус зробив різкий поворот і я з несподіванки впечаталась обличчям в скло. Це огидно, але добре, що в мене хоча б маска на обличчі. Швидко витерши скроню та щоку вологою серветкою, я відкинулась на сидіння і заплющила очі. Так завжди краще думалося. Тільки потім треба буде замалювати…

— Маргарито, нумо вставай, ми майже приїхали, — бабуся поторсала мене за плече і полізла за своєю сумкою. Я поволі розплющила очі, схоже, що спека і нудьга мене приспали. Автобус і справді гальмував і за кільканадцять метрів попереду виднілась зупинка і знак із назвою поселення міського типу — «Черемушне». Я витягла з під сидіння свій сірий рюкзак і пошкандибала до виходу.

На вулиці догорав серпень, суха пожухла трава стелилась шурхотливим килимом під ногами, а пил, що здійняли колеса автобусу, осідав на шкіру і одяг. Фу, яка гидота, а в домі навіть водопроводу немає, знов доведеться відра з кінця вулиці тягать. Бабуся нарешті теж вийшла і ми пішли. Сонце поки було височенько, і навіть припікало, а вітерець, що з’являвся час від часу розганяв спеку. Дорога до будинку моєї прабабусі зазвичай займала на більше п’ятнадцяти хвилин, ну двадцять, якщо із вантажем, але коли нам за перші п’ять хвилин трапилась все третя бабусина подруга, я зрозуміла, що це надовго. Почекавши трохи, я попросила в бабусі ключі і пішла вперед. Дорога, знайома ще дитинства, виглядала дещо інше, схоже тут нещодавно поклали новий асфальт та встановили нормальні ліхтарі. Тихенько наспівуючи улюблену пісню з діснеївського мюзиклу, я відімкнула хвіртку і зайшла у садок. Тут все було як завжди — доріжки з битих кахлів, низенькі яблуні, дві лави та маленька гойдалка, яку дідусь двадцять років тому зробив для мене. Я давно на ній не катаюсь, дідусь чотири роки як помер, а вона ще висить і навіть міцно виглядає.

Я зітхнула і пішла відмикати двері будинку. Він виглядав ще гірше, ніж я пам’ятала. Мама та бабуся давно хотіли його здихатися, але прабабуся відмовлялась переїзджати. В липні вона померла і тепер будинку точно здихаються. Не можу сказати, що я проти. Власне, я тому і поїхала з бабусею, щоб навести лад в будинку та підготувати його до продажу. Старі двері були важкими та не хотіли піддаватися на мої поштовхи. Мені довелось докласти не аби яких зусиль, щоб увійти. Всередині було пильно та затхло, післяполудневе сонце потрапояло у вікно вітальні і проміння утворювало химерні візерунки на підлозі. Я стягнула остогидлу маску, кинула рюкзак на підлогу і пішла відкривати вікна у всіх кімнатах, ходячи туди-сюди, я швидко зрозуміла, що доведеться робити вологе прибирання. Нічого, я знала на що погоджувалась, але спочатку вмитися та поїсти! Я зайшла до кухні і застигла посеред приміщення — до такої зміни інтер'єру я точно була не готова. Страшна кухня радянських часів перетворилась просто таки на витвір мистецтва, гладенькі пластикові поверхні, нові шафки і свіжі шпалери так і радували око. Сподіваючись на ще одне чудо, я побігла у ванну кімнату. Так, на моє превелике щастя тепер в будинку таки був водопровод, а от інтернет досі сусідський, хвала птасі, вони його не запаролили. Я підключилась до нього, відкрила Інстаграм і трохи залипла.

Бабуся прийшла десь за годину, по дорозі вона зайшла в магазин і купила продуктів, щоб приготувати вечерю. Я за це час встигла причепуритись і викласти речі. Яблуні у саду аж рясніли стиглими плодами (як їх лише сусідські діти не обірвали?), тому я нарвала найкращих з них і, помивши, поклала на стіл. Треба буде з собою до міста таких яблук прихопити. Бабуся відразу почала поратись у плити, готуючи якусь кашу. Я взялась їй допомагати, нарізаючи овочі. Вдома батьки рідко коли доручали мені щось готувати, бо, зазвичай, це виходило кепсько — яєшня згорала, а суп виходив недовареним. Та ножем я володіла добре, тому вже скоро на столі стояла миска, повна овочевого салату. Каша, виявилось, це була гречка, теж була готова. Ми нарешті сіли вечеряти.

— То що, багатьох знайомих зустріла? — спитала я, накладаючи собі їжу. — І всі, напевно, розпитували як живеться в місті?

— А от і ні. Про тебе питали, як справи, де вчишся, — всміхнулась бабуся, — ну, сама знаєш. Он Петрівна, з сусідньої вулиці, свого Федька сватала. Казала, що хлопець хороший, роботящий, вже має розряд на фабриці.

— Ніі, — тут мені захотілось зникнути. Того Федька мені сватали ще десять років тому і, схоже на те, через десять років свататимуть. А те, що він ледь школу закінчив і елементарного не знає — байдуже. — Це він вдень на фабриці, а ввечері хильне склянку і зі своїми дружками знов на свинях їздитиме. Боже збав від такого хлопця.

— Ти якось надто перебірлива. Тобі вже двадцять один, а ще ні з ким не зустрічалась. Коли я правнуків дочекаюсь? — бабуся в емоціях відклала ложку і пильно подивилась на мене. Я відразу зрозуміла, що за розмови зараз почнуться. — Он у Марії Семенівни їх вже троє, Оленчині близнята та син Миколи…

— Вони ж старші! Та і які правнуки? Хіба нас з Катериною мало? І я казала, що ніяких романів, доки не отримаю диплом, — нагадала я і тут же додала, — магістра. — Це була стара і діюча відмазка, яка рятувала мене останні два роки. Хоч, я і терпіти не могла науку і диплом бакалавра ледь написала, та все-таки це працювало.

— Ну і навіщо тобі той диплом, Рито? Секретаркою і так можна працювати, твій науковий ступінь нічого не вартий.

— Аж ніяк, — почала я добре завчену тираду моєї наукової керівниці. Протягом минулого семестру я стільки разів чула її розповіді про те, як потрібен диплом магістра, а ще обов’язково, щоб червоний, що могла і вночі це переповісти. — Люди з магістерським дипломом можуть влаштуватися на роботу в різні державні структури, а там і зарплатня відповідна, соціальний пакет хороший. А ще це показник знань, адже це не абищо…

— Ну досить, — почала відмахуватися від мене бабуся, — переконала, розумнице. Ти краще їж, доки не охололо, і їж мовчки, як роблят виховані люди.

— Звичайно, бабусю, — погодилась я, невимовно радіючи, що ми закрили цю тему. Далі вечеря минала в тиші.

* * *

О пів на восьму на вулиці ввімкнули ліхтарі. Їхне жовтувате світло заливало вулицю і створювало якусь дивну, трохи таємничу атмосферу. Я зайшла в з садка в дім, бо вже стало прохолодно. Бабуся була в гостях у сусідки, а я вирішила полізти на горище. Там завжди була купа якихось незвичайних речей і мені завжди забороняли там лазити. Я відкинула люк і тієї ж миті закашлялась від пилу, який здійнявся з підлоги. Від нього сльозилися очі і було важко дихати, проклинаючи власну необачність, я швидко спустилась вниз і пішла вмиватись. Коли я повернулась, пил вже влігся. Я ввімкнула світло і пройшла вглиб, обережно переступаючи через пакунки та коробки. Схоже, що речі сюди звалювали роками і за ними можна було відслідкувати зміни кількох десятиліть. Цей будинок прадідусь відбудував після війни і перевіз в нього залишки свого майна, яке дісталось йому від батьків. Я знала цю історію від дідуся і тому, перш ніж відправити все це на звалище, хотіла перебрати речі на наявність цінних сімейних реліквій. Я повільно роздивлялась навкруг, думаючи з чого почати і тут мою увагу привернуло масивне трюмо, що стояло в дальньому кутку. Висуваючи одну за одною шухляди, я почала оглядати їхній зміст. Загалом, там був усілякий хлам — старі квитанції, радянські гроші, якісь листи, кілька бабусиних зошитів зі школи і тому подібне. На всі шухляди вистачило двадцяти хвилин, на майже всі.

Ліва нижня шухляда не хотіла піддаватись і мені довелось докласти силу, щоб витягнути її. Коли це вдалося, щось неприємно хруснуло, підказуючи мені, що я таки зламала це трюмо. Як добре, що ми його все одно викидатимемо. Я сіла на підлогу і повністю витягла ту шухляду, поклавши її перед собою. Вона було вщерть забита різними зошитами і паперами. Я діставала їх один за одним, не особливо розглядаючи, доки під одним з них не побачила дивну шкатулку із китайським візерунком. Було дещо незвично бачити її тут. Наскільки мені було відомо, прабабуся ніколи не цікавилась Сходом, вона була абсолютною слов’янкою і дуже цим пишалась. Я відсунула в сторону всі інші речі і дістала шкатулку. Поруч з нею лежав старий товстий щоденник із подібним візерунком на палітурці, але його я вирішила погортати пізніше. Шкатулка була досить легкою, але в ній точно щось було, я відчула як предмети стукнулись об стінки, коли я її підняла. Покрутивши шкатулку, я таки наважилась її відкрити. Я очікувала побачити старі та суто зі східної культури, але це було не так.

— А це не китайське барахло… — дещо здивовано промовила я. В шкатулці були маленькі скляні сережки, металева підвіска, на вигляд схожа на військовий жетон, мідний браслет з п’ятьма намистинам, гребінь з пташкою, дивна срібна пряжка та дзеркальце в синій оправі. — Все виглядає так, ніби я знайшла старий дитячий секретик. Треба буде спитати в мами чи не її це скарби.

Прикраси були різнотипними, не сложими на набір. Розглядаючи їх, я взяла в руки гребінь. Він був маленький, гарний, із зеленкуватою пташкою в основі. Вона чимось нагадувала колібрі. Гребінь, хоч і був металевий, здавася теплим і приємно лежав у долоні. Слідуючи якомусь внутрішньому відчуттю, я поправила пасмо волосся і вставила гребіть у косу. В цей же момент з гребня (чи може мені так здалося? хто зна, може на горищі пліснява і в мене почались галюцинації?) вилетіла маленька кольрова сфера. Вона зробила покружляла навколо мене і перетворилась на дивну світло-зелену істоту, яка трохи нагадувала пташку, але була геть непропорційна і висіла в повітрі не ворушачи крильми. Я сахнулась назад і застигла від подиву.

— Я вітаю тебе, власнице, — сказала істота, дивлячись на мене. Я закліпала очима, гадаючи що могло статись. Може я надто довго сиділа зігнувши шию і в мене кисневе голодування мозку? Аби це перевірити, я повільно простягнула руку вперед і таки торкнулась тієї істоти. Вона висіла в метрі від мене і пильно дивилась на мене своїми рожевими очима.

— Ти справжне? — непевно видала я, обережно мацаюци пальцем її голову. Істота видала щось схоже на фиркання і трохи підлетіла до мене.

— Може спочатку хоча б привітаєшся?

— Ааа, — мені хотілося закричати, але з переляку пропав голос. Я лише смогла відсунутися трохи назад, але тут же вперлася спиною у стос коробок та ящиків. — Ві… вітаю, — ледь вичавила з себе я.

— Мене звуть Холлі, — негайно заявила істота. Вона легенько кивнула головою і її темно-зелений чубчик колихнувся в такт такому самому хвосту. — Я квомі, даю силу гіпнозу.

— Хто?.. — я була не здатна сприймати інформацію.

— Квомі, — повторила вона, зважаючи на голос, я припустила, що істота була жіночої статі. — Завдяки талісману, — вона махнула крилом в сторону гребеня, — ти можеш перетворитися на супергероїню. Ти мене чуєш?

— Так, — кивнула я, хоча воліла б не чути і не бачити. Я знову торкнулася її, щоб остаточно впевнитись в реальності всього, що відбувалось. — А хто такі квомі? — раптом вирвалось в мене питання.

— Ми древні магічні створіння, які утворилися під час виникнення певних явищ на Землі, — Холлі дуже ґрунтовно підійшла до прохання і близько двадцяти хвилин в подробицях розповідала про квомі та їх призначення. Після цього мені здавалось, що я прослухала лекцію з квантової фізики, змішану із висококласним фентезі. — Тепер зрозуміла?

— Ну майже, — запам’ятати все було нереально, але основні моменти я осягнула. Залишалось лише прийняти все це і впевнитися, що я точно при здоровому глузді. — То ти не одна така?

— Звісно ні, — Холлі засміялась і підлетіла до шкатулки. — Візьми дзеркало. — Я послухалась і потягнулась вперед, та довелось зупинитись, бо ноги затекли, поки я сиділа, і теперь було боляче. Довелося змінити позицію, щоб полегшало. Опустившись на коліна, я витягла з комірки кишенькове дзеркальце в темно-синій оправі із спіральним візерунком і передбачливо закрила очі. Коли я знову їх відкрила, перед мною висів ще один квомі.

— Добрий вечір, — мовив маленький восьминіг, — я Оксі. Приємно познайомитися, панно. — Холлі негайно підлетала до нього, обіймаючи, і щось заторохкотіла про довгу розлуку.

Я захихотіла, хто б міг подумати, що чарівні космічні істоти можуть бути такими. Покрутивши дзеркальце, я поклала його на кришку шкатулки, але Оксі не зник. На моє здивування він і Холлі розповіли, що випустити талісман з рук не означає припинити бути його власником. Це особливо стосувалось дзеркала, (або годинника, виявляється, такий теж був), але й розповсюджувалось на всі інші. А от якщо зріктися талісмана, навіть подумки, то квомі зникне. Після всіх їхніх розповідей в мене розігралась цікавість і я потягла руку за ще однією прикрасою. Коли мідний браслет опинився в мене на зап’ястку, я знов примружилась, очікуючи на ще один спалах, але його не було. Я покрутила браслет, та нічого не змінювалось, він був надто великий і досі із квомі всередині.

— Його носять вище, — Оксі, який до цього розглядав пластикові квіти в горщику на підвіконні, підлетів до мене і потягнув браслет вгору по руці. І справді, щойно він досягнув плеча, як із зеленим спалахом з’явилась третя квомі, дещо схожа на хамелеона. Вона трохи здивовано оглядалась і ворушила хвостом. Тільки вона встигла сказати звичні слова привітання, як Холлі повторила свій ритуал із палкими обіймами. Оксі теж був радий бачити Аммі, так звали квомі хамелеона, я правильно вгадала, але поводився стриманіше.

— Ви такі прикольні, — вирвалось у мене, — я просто не можу. І трохи кумедні.

Коли вони заспокоїлись, я взяла четвертий талісман. Він був маленький, на тонкій чорній шворці, але, вдягнувши його, я одразу відчула як накотила втома. З’явилось відчуття важкості, але я не стала зважати на це, лише зручніше вмостилась на підлозі, спершись спиною на коробки. Ферр, пухнастий квомі схожий на енота, виявився тим ще занудою і найуреднішим з усіх. Почувши, що я знайшла їх випадково, він обурився і заявив, що служитиме лише істинно обранлму супергерою. Я ледь втрималась, щоб не фиркнути. Цікаво, з моєю бабусею він такі ж фокуси викидав чи я просто йому не сподобалась? Та питати я не стала. Потім він переключився на своїх родичів, з’ясовуючи щось з ними. Витримувати відразу чотирьох квомі було досить важко. Вони всі одночасно розмовляли, через щось сварились, літали по горищу, досліджуючи обстановку. Аммі та Оксі підлетіли до маленького брудного вікна і визирнули назовні, розглядаючи пейзаж. В якийсь момент вони пропали, просто пройшовши крізь скло, але я навіть сказати нічого не стигла, як вони повернулись.

— Ти мала б повернути нас до Монастиря Хранителів, — сказала Аммі, сідаючи мені на руку. — Ця шкатулка належить не тобі.

— Взагалі-то, — я сама не зрозуміла чому мій голос звучав так незадоволено, але змінювати тон не стала, — я думаю, що тепер ця шкатулка таки моя. Ніби спадок.

— Аж ніяк, — Аммі склала свої лапки у заперечному жесті, — тебе не обирали власником талісмана, а, тим паче, Хранителькою. Ти повинна повернути нас в Монастир.

— Не переконливо, — я похитила головою. — Але все ж скажи де цей ваш Монастир.

— У великій і прекрасній країні — в Чжунґо, — гордо вимовив Ферр, приєднуючись до розмови.

— Щось не знаю я такої країни, хоч географію і вчила… — промовила я, тягнучись за телефоном. Недовгий пошук в Гуглі показав, що це стародавня назва Китаю. Я розсміялась. — Ну це вже ні, дорогенькі. Я в нормальний час в Китай не поїхала б, а зараз точно туди не ногою. Та й взагалі, ви знаєте скільки коштує така подорож?

— Чого коштує? — перепитав Оксі, відірвавшись від перебирання намистин на блюдці в одній із шухляд та поглянувши на мене.

— Грошей, яких я не маю. А ще зараз в нас закриті кордони і закордонні подорожі заборонені.

— Та ти вигадуєш! — обурився Ферр. Його хвіст дрібно задрижжав, виказуючи його незадоволення.

— Зовсім ні, — я похитала головою. — В світі зараз дуже важка ситуація через один гидотний вірус, до речі, теж китайський! Все життя перепаскудив, — фиркнула я, згадуючи свої скасовані плани.

— Ой, який жах, — зітхнула Холлі.

— І не кажи, — погодилась я. В шкатулці залишились пара сережок та дивна пряжка. Як для реміню, вона була була замалою, а інших ідей в мене не виникло. До того ж, вона була надто простою, порівняно із іншими талісманами, в яких були квомі, і я подумала, що вона тут зайва. Сережки були куди цікавішими, та існувало одне «але» і ним були мої не проколоті вуха. Шкода, але цим талісманом я ніяк скористатися не змогла. Біля вікна щось впало і я, подивившусь туди, побачила як з хмари пилу (і чорнил?!) вилетів переляканий Оксі. Він хотів витягнути китицю, яку знайшов у мотлосі, але не вдалося. Я хотіла встати, щоб підійти до вікна і прибрати все, але раптом в мене запоморочилось в голові. Схопившись за трюмо, я заплющила очі, може це справді отруєння спорами плісняви і це все вигадка?

— Ти вдягла забагато за раз, — пролунав біля вуха голос Ферра, — та ще й без підготовки. Не намагайся вхопити більше, ніж подужаєш.

— Він правий. Твій організм може не витримати навантаження і буде дуже погано, — стривожено сказала Холлі.

— Я і не збиралась все відразу. Просто хотіла побачити всіх, — я поспішно стягла з себе браслет та жетон. Поступово ставало легше, втома пройшла і в голові прояснішало. Я глибоко вдихнула і стала рівно. Коли кольрові кола перестали танцювати перед очима, я звернулась до Холлі. — То ви справді чарівні?

— Аякже! — заявила вона. — Тобі, щоб теж отримати магію, треба сказати особливі слова.

— Ну добре, ризикнемо, — я подивилась на прикраси! талісмани і задумалась. Сережки відпадали відразу, Ферр не хотів зі мною перетворюватись і я мала обрати між Холлі, Аммі та Оксі. Логічно обґрунтувувати свій вибір не вдавалося, тому я вирішила залишити гребінець, він все одно був у моєму волоссі. — То що я маю сказати?

— Холлі, кружляй, — підказала квомі. Щойно я повторила ці слова, як мене обдало потужною хвилею енергії і все горище заповнило зеленкувате свіло, та за кілька секунд все зникло, а я стояла перед трюмо в дивному костюмі. Він дуже щільно прилягав до тіла і був гладенький, з приємною текстурою. Кольорова гамма, як я зрозуміла, була відповідна до забарвлення Холлі. Костюм складався з двох частин — салатових легінсів, які були поєднанні із взуттям, та чимось схожим на туніку того ж кольору із дрібними блакитними візерунками на рукавах та подолі. Та найбільше мене вразило моє обличчя, коли я його побачила, то навіть не відразу зрозуміла, що сталося. Щоки, ніс, скроні та лоб були вкриті пір’ям. Дрібненьким, але абсолютно справжнім пір’ям, в мене перехопило подих.

— В тебе дуже цікавий вибір маски, — сказав Оксі, легенько торкаючись моєї щоки щупальцем, — зазвичай, маски за текстурою не відрізняються від усього костюму. Ти побажала щось конкретне?

— Побажала? — здивувалась я. Лише потім зрозуміла до чого це було. Все літо я дивилась серіал «Грімм», він мені дуже подобався і при трансформації я раптово подумала про одну птахоподібну істоту з серій, на яку, в результаті, і стала схожою. Що ж, матиму на увазі, що квомі враховують навіть не освідомлені бажання. Раптом я почула як знизу грюкнули двері і бабуся гукнула моє ім’я, довелося відповісти.

— Я на горищі, зараз спущуся, — через хвилювання чарівні слова вилетіли мені з голови і я не знайшла кращого виходу, ніж висмикнути гребінь з коси. Костюм в ту ж секунду зник, а Холлі знову матерізувалась перед мною. — Це було класно, але мені треба йти.

Вона влетіла в талісман і він став кольоровим. Я швидко поховала всі талісмани в шкатулку і закрила її. Залишати її тут не хотілося, але й розповідати про це бабусі я не збиралась, тому вирішила забрати трохи пізніше. Шкатулку разом із щоденником я поклала назад у шухляду і прикрила зверху іншими зошитами. Вставляти шухляду назад не було часу, тому я засунула її під трюмо, добре, що там було місце і прикрила це все якоюсь коробкою. Забравши свій телефон, я вимкнула світло і швиденько спустилась драбиною вниз. Вже була десята. Бабуся шурхотіла чимось на кухні, я, впевнившись, що виглядаю нормально, без павутиння у волоссі, пройшла туди ж.

— То що, багато пліток Ірина Василівна тобі переповіла? — байдужим тоном поцікавилась я, беручи яблуко і прямуючи до мийки.

— Та які плітки, так, трохи потеревенили про життя, про те, про се, — бабуся відпила води з чашки і змінила тему, — Готуйся, завтра весь день прибиратимемо.

— Я знаю, — відповіла я, хрумкаючи яблуко. От тільки в мене завтра намічався ще більш цікавий день. Якщо, звісно, це _все_ мне не здалося. 


End file.
